


Self-Destruction

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief pre-series fic; Barbara reflects





	Self-Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

Walking into the break room, I am not surprised when it falls silent. Mug in hand, I cross the to the coffee machine, feeling everyone’s eyes burning holes in my back as I silently prepare my drink. 

I know that they’re afraid of me. I don’t blame them. I’m afraid of me too.

I’m the partner no one wants. The loose cannon. The liability. As unstable as nitroglycerin, with a hair-trigger temper; my career is on a downward spiral. Actually, scrap that, it’s already hit rock bottom, I don’t think it’s possible for it to get any lower.

But I’ll keep on trying anyway, I don’t know how to do anything different. I wish I did.

I’m on the path to self-destruction, hurtling uncontrollably at speed to professional suicide. I can see everything I have worked for crumbling to dust, and yet I cannot hit the metaphorical brakes and put a stop to it.

Soon I will be left with nothing, and I will have no one to blame but myself.


End file.
